<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ocean sounds for sleeping by Newregistration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211103">ocean sounds for sleeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newregistration/pseuds/Newregistration'>Newregistration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percy jackson on the world wide web [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Chatting &amp; Messaging, Family, Family Vacation, Gen, Internet, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Quests, Sad, Social Media, Sort Of, Texting, basically what if half-bloods could use cell phones &amp; the internet with no problem, google search history, maybe funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newregistration/pseuds/Newregistration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how to tell mom bad news without her being disappointed<br/>fnuny<br/>funny jokes.<br/>funny cat<br/>1:23 pm</p><p>feeling like I might faint<br/>how to tell if you have a feverr<br/>fever<br/>flu simptoms<br/>webMD<br/>1:43 pm</p><p>my best friend is being weird<br/>friend acting weird<br/>1:48 pm</p><p>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover<br/>Hey Percy where are you?<br/>Unread</p><p>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover<br/>Percy<br/>Unread</p><p>Essentially what if Percy had access to a cell-phone and wifi instead of being restricted because he's a half-blood?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson &amp; Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percy jackson on the world wide web [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ocean sounds for sleeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kicked outo of school aigan<br/>how to tell my mom I got kicked out of shcool agian<br/>how to tell mom bad nows</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>kicked outo of school aigan<br/>
how to tell my mom I got kicked out of shcool agian<br/>
how to tell mom bad nows<br/>
how to tell mom bad news without her being disappointed<br/>
fnuny<br/>
funny jokes.<br/>
funny cat<br/>
1:23 pm</p><p>feeling like I might faint<br/>
how to tell if you have a feverr<br/>
fever<br/>
flu simptoms<br/>
webMD<br/>
1:43 pm</p><p>my best friend is being weird<br/>
friend acting weird<br/>
1:48 pm</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
Hey Percy where are you?<br/>
<b>Unread</b><br/>
</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
Percy<br/>
<b>Unread</b><br/>
</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
Where did you go?<br/>
<b>Unread</b><br/>
</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
Do you have my phone number?<br/>
<b>Unread</b><br/>
</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
Percy are you ignoring me?<br/>
<b>Unread</b></p><p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>is it mean to ditchm y friend<br/>
am I a bad friend if I don’t wiat for somone even tough I said I would<br/>
redditt AITA<br/>
1:51 pm</p><p>can my stepdad take my money<br/>
stepdad steeling from me<br/>
how to get my mom to divorce my stepdad<br/>
why doesnt my mom get divroced<br/>
ocean sounds<br/>
ocean waves youtube<br/>
3:56 pm</p><p><b>To: Mom</b><br/>
Hi Mom when aer yuo getting home?</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Mom</b><br/>
Percy! Are you home yet, sweetie?<br/>
<b>Read</b></p><p><b>To: Mom</b><br/>
yes</p><p><b>To: Mom</b><br/>
are you coming soon?</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Mom</b><br/>
I’m on my way home now. I have a surprise for you!<br/>
<b>Read</b></p><p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>muntouk<br/>
montuak beach cabin<br/>
montauk whether<br/>
montauk weather<br/>
chesseberger monauk<br/>
cheeseburger montauk<br/>
cat photos<br/>
6:56 pm</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
Hey Percy where are you?<br/>
<b>Unread</b></p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
Did you tell your mom about what happened?<br/>
<b>Unread</b></p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
Tell your mom I’m looking for you<br/>
<b>Unread</b></p><p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>how to find out about my dad<br/>
how to find out about brith parent<br/>
find my birth dad not adopted<br/>
ancestry.com<br/>
cat photos<br/>
cute cats and dogs<br/>
funny<br/>
funny videos<br/>
7:02 pm</p><p>hw to statr a fire<br/>
how to start a fire beach<br/>
7:24 pm</p><p>fire safety<br/>
7:28 pm</p><p>funny<br/>
funny jokes<br/>
percy name meaning<br/>
perseus name meaning<br/>
saly name meaning<br/>
sally name meaning<br/>
grover name meaning<br/>
gabriel name meaning<br/>
blue<br/>
sleep music<br/>
ocean sounds<br/>
9:38 pm</p><p>new york wteather<br/>
ny wether<br/>
Montauk eweather<br/>
storm montauk<br/>
11:45 pm</p><p>my friend is a ghost<br/>
goat<br/>
friend is a goat<br/>
1:03 am</p><p>syatr<br/>
satyr definitoin<br/>
satyr images<br/>
9:45 am</p><p>greke goose<br/>
greek gods<br/>
how to know if you’re in a cult<br/>
cult<br/>
what do cults do to you<br/>
centaur<br/>
is god real<br/>
10:34 am</p><p>how t obring soemoe backk t olife<br/>
hoo to brign soemone back to life not cpr<br/>
five staegs of geif<br/>
underworld greek gods<br/>
haesd<br/>
Hades<br/>
brign someone back to life greek myth<br/>
greek myth death<br/>
orphuss<br/>
Orpheus<br/>
scean sounds<br/>
ocean sounds to sleep youtube<br/>
8:56 pm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. posidon god of the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>poesdieon<br/>posidon god of the sea<br/>poseidon god of the sea</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>nancint greek<br/>
nancient greek duoingo<br/>
duoingo greek<br/>
duolingo greek<br/>
laerning greek dysexia<br/>
learning a second langauge dysexia<br/>
7:34 am</p><p>demigod<br/>
perseus myth<br/>
7:40 am</p><p>archery video<br/>
am I crazy<br/>
archery for dummies<br/>
archery greek dog<br/>
archery greek god<br/>
which grek god is your parent quiz<br/>
which greek god are you quiz<br/>
greek mihtology quiz buzzfeed<br/>
7:58 am</p><p>how to run fast<br/>
how to run fast without practice<br/>
9:02 am </p><p>how to not die wrestling<br/>
wrestling easy<br/>
wrestling easy basics youtube<br/>
10:42 am</p><p>canue mitholgy<br/>
canoe mythology<br/>
canoe greek myth<br/>
canoe greek god<br/>
11:01 am</p><p>how to bring someone back from the dead<br/>
greek myth death<br/>
greek myth underworld<br/>
Greek myth revenge<br/>
11:23 am</p><p>my dad is alive<br/>
my dad is alive and hasnt contacted me<br/>
redditt relationship advice<br/>
funny cat videos<br/>
funny<br/>
r/funny<br/>
12:00 pm</p><p>how to sord fihgt<br/>
how to sword fight<br/>
sword fihghting tips<br/>
sword fight basics video<br/>
basic disarm sword youtube<br/>
2:58 pm</p><p>greek mthyology for dummies<br/>
greek mythology for dummies<br/>
greek myth sparknotes<br/>
5:04 pm</p><p>
  <b>5:43 pm - MISSED CALL: Gabe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>VOICEMAIL BOX: 1 NEW MESSAGE: Gabe</b><br/>
<i>“Hey, kid, you better tell me what you did with my car! They’re saying they found it on Long Island Sound. You better hope it’s not totaled, punk, or you won’t have to worry about where you’re going to school next year. I told you not one fucking scratch on my car. You better fucking find somewhere else to fucking live.”</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>ojoining the amry<br/>
how to join the army<br/>
news percy jackson<br/>
news percy jackson sally jackson<br/>
funny pets<br/>
youtube<br/>
5:43 pm</p><p>funny<br/>
youtube<br/>
cute cats<br/>
sleep music<br/>
ocean sounds to sleep<br/>
9:34 pm</p><p>duolingo greek<br/>
dysexia<br/>
overcome sylexia<br/>
reading dyslexia help<br/>
greek aduio book<br/>
8:02 am</p><p>athena<br/>
athena goddess of<br/>
9:14 am</p><p>how to use a sword<br/>
10:46 am</p><p>posiedon<br/>
poseidon demigod childrn<br/>
poseidon demigod<br/>
poseidon myth<br/>
water healing<br/>
poseidon father powers<br/>
found out who my irth father is rettid<br/>
found out who my birth father is reddit<br/>
7:34 pm</p><p>
  <b>7:24 pm - MISSED CALL: Gabe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>NO VOICE MESSAGES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>youtube<br/>
email<br/>
can my bightness setting go lwer on my phone<br/>
can my phone brightness lower<br/>
nows percy jakson<br/>
news percy jackson sally jackson<br/>
news percy jackson sally jackson disappearance<br/>
percy jackson sally jackson kidnapping<br/>
r/legaladvice<br/>
cat videos<br/>
10:34 pm</p><p>poesdieon<br/>
posidon god of the sea<br/>
poseidon god of the sea<br/>
ocean sounds for sleeping<br/>
11:03 pm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm 12 can I go to prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm 12 can I go to prison</p><p>do they send twlev yare olds to prison?</p><p>what is prison like</p><p>funny cat videos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>duolingo greek</p><p>7:23 am</p><p> </p><p>how to make freinnds</p><p>how to make freinds at cmap</p><p>how to make friends at camp</p><p>athena</p><p>hremes mith</p><p>hermes myth</p><p>8:45 am</p><p> </p><p>poseidon mths</p><p>poesiedon myths</p><p>why didn't my dad ever contact me</p><p>yahoo answers</p><p>news</p><p>10:02 am</p><p> </p><p>cat videos</p><p>funny home videos</p><p>12:04 pm</p><p> </p><p>percy jackson sally jackson dasippearnce</p><p>mother and son missing freak accident</p><p>how does phone tracking work</p><p>how to make my phone untrackable</p><p>phone untrackable easy not illegal</p><p>I'm 12 can I go to prison</p><p>do they send twlev yare olds to prison?</p><p>what is prison like</p><p>funny cat videos</p><p>cute pets</p><p>funny pets</p><p>dolphin videos</p><p>7:56 pm</p><p> </p><p>ocean sounds for sleeping</p><p>9:24 pm</p><p> </p><p>zeus wants to kill me</p><p>r/legaladvice</p><p>zzeus smite</p><p>pinocle</p><p>pinchole game rules</p><p>pinochle game rules</p><p>8:35 am</p><p> </p><p>furies</p><p>furies hades myth</p><p>how to interpret a propehyc</p><p>interpret a propechy</p><p>prophecy</p><p>online psychic reading free</p><p>psychics scam or not</p><p>9:12 am</p><p> </p><p>what to pack on ques</p><p>quest</p><p>roadtrip what to pack</p><p>i wish my mom were alive</p><p>10:32 am</p><p> </p><p>flying shoes</p><p>hermes flying snalds</p><p>hermes flying sandals</p><p>what does it meaan when a guy make syou blush</p><p>11:45 am</p><p> </p><p>anaklusmos</p><p>11:54 am</p><p> </p><p>antha vs poseidon</p><p>athena poseidon rivalry why</p><p>olive trees athena</p><p>poseidon girlfrind</p><p>poseidon girlfriend</p><p>funny cat videos</p><p>what to do on roadtrip</p><p>12:35 pm </p><p> </p><p>news missing son mother car new york</p><p>6:30 pm</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VOICEMAIL: NO NEW VOICE MESSAGES</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MONDAY, JUNE 7TH AT 5:32 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Percy! You missed my last call, sweetie. Is anything wrong? Call me back when you have a chance. I love you so much and miss you while you're at school."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PRESS 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE, PRESS 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THURSDAY, JUNE 10TH AT 3:46 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Percy, it's Mom. I hope you're studying hard for your exams, and that's why you missed my call! I've been missing you so much. I have so much to tell you---and I have a surprise for you at home!  I'll show you when you get back for vacation. Call me back when you have a minute. Love you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PRESS 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE, PRESS 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NO SAVED VOICE MESSAGES</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TO REPLAY PREVIOUS VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO REPLAY PREVIOUS SAVED VOICE MESSAGES</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. aunty ems reviews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>google maps<br/>food near me<br/>aunty ems rveiwes<br/>aunty ems reviews<br/>11:43 am</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Google Search History</strong>
</p>
<p>gryehound ubs<br/>lincoln tunnel greyhound bus explosion<br/>news<br/>11:30 am</p>
<p>google maps<br/>food near me<br/>aunty ems rveiwes<br/>aunty ems reviews<br/>11:43 am</p>
<p>Kkilnl muedsa<br/>12:23 pm</p>
<p>how to piss my dad off<br/>12:45 pm</p>
<p>get rid of quistosmo<br/>get rid of mosquitos<br/>4:32 pm</p>
<p>cute cats<br/>places to charge phone<br/>nearby charging statioins<br/>5:34 pm</p>
<p>pan<br/>pan greek god<br/>god of the wild death<br/>7:54 pm</p>
<p>how to comfort friend<br/>friend can read emotions<br/>cute cast vidseo<br/>best cats<br/>cat with laser yotube<br/>sleep music<br/>ocean sounds sleepnin<br/>7:58 pm</p>
<p>poodle hates me<br/>poodle hates me help<br/>poodle growling<br/>can dogs read<br/>can dogs read spificially poodles<br/>6:38 am</p>
<p>Amtrak station locaytion<br/>why do my friends talk to animasl<br/>6:43 am</p>
<p>gladiola poddle<br/>missing dog<br/>missing poodle<br/>6:54 am</p>
<p>want to hear my moms voice agian<br/>miss my mom<br/>7:32 am</p>
<p>sally jskason cafabook page<br/>sally jackson facebook<br/>8:22 am</p>
<p>news mother son disappearance<br/>lincoln tunnel greyhound explosion<br/>percy jackson<br/>how to oviad pilcoe<br/>how to avoid poilicie<br/>how to avoid police<br/>wikihow disguise<br/>10:30 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>VOICEMAIL: NO NEW VOICE MESSAGES</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2 </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MONDAY, JUNE 7TH AT 5:32 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hi, Percy! You missed my last call, sweetie. Is anything wrong? Call me back when you have a chance. I love you so much and miss you while you're at school."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PRESS 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE, PRESS 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THURSDAY, JUNE 10TH AT 3:46 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hi, Percy, it's Mom. I hope you're studying hard for your exams, and that's why you missed my call! I've been missing you so much. I have so much to tell you---and I have a surprise for you at home!  I'll show you when you get back for vacation. Call me back when you have a minute. Love you!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PRESS 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE, PRESS 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>NO SAVED VOICE MESSAGES</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO REPLAY PREVIOUS VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 2 TO REPLAY PREVIOUS SAVED VOICE MESSAGES</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU PRESSED 1 TO EXIT VOICEMAIL</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Google Search History</strong>
</p>
<p>paranoya<br/>am I begin paarnoid<br/>nothing bad has happened am I being paranoid<br/>4:13 pm</p>
<p>how to no todrool in my slepe<br/>how to not drol in my sleep<br/>4:32 pm</p>
<p>making deals greek gosd<br/>deal bring someone back to life hades<br/>5:29 pm</p>
<p>what does corn look like<br/>why is there so much corn<br/>5:43 pm</p>
<p>spehr wast wind<br/>zephyr west wind<br/>6:02 pm</p>
<p>why is america just corn<br/>ohio is just corn<br/>corn<br/>6:16 pm</p>
<p>does anythign other than corn exist<br/>6:18 pm</p>
<p>what tsate is after ioho<br/>map of amrica<br/>corn<br/>ocean sounds for sleeping<br/>7:32 pm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. gateway arch biult when</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ADD CONTACT: Annabeth Chase</p><p>Work:</p><p>Phone: (XXX) XXX-XXX</p><p>Email: </p><p>Notes: ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES! PERCY, YOU BETTER NOT CONSTANTLY TEXT ME!</p><p>SAVE</p><p> </p><p>ADD CONTACT: Camp Half-Blood Landline</p><p>Work:</p><p>Phone: (800) 009-0009</p><p>Email:</p><p>Notes: </p><p>SAVE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>cron<br/>
8:56 am</p><p>trivai<br/>
random trivia<br/>
trivia game<br/>
8:59 am</p><p>fnuyn visoed<br/>
funny videos<br/>
news<br/>
news percy jackson sally jackson<br/>
sally jackson facebook page<br/>
9:54 am</p><p>why is there so much cron<br/>
can corn cause depression<br/>
10:32 am</p><p>architsadure<br/>
architecture<br/>
gateway arch biult when<br/>
gateway arch date built<br/>
siteseeing gateway arch<br/>
3:02 pm</p><p>google maps gateway arch<br/>
3:08 pm</p><p>winter soltisce<br/>
winter solstice<br/>
3:19 pm</p><p>enchilada monster<br/>
echidna mother of all monsters<br/>
santa monica water<br/>
st louis arch news<br/>
3:47 pm</p><p>Amtrak station google maps<br/>
Amtrak train schedule to denver<br/>
3:52 pm</p><p>
  <b><strong>ADD CONTACT: Annabeth Chase</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Work:</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Phone: (XXX) XXX-XXX</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Email: </strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Notes: ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES! PERCY, YOU BETTER NOT CONSTANTLY TEXT ME!</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>SAVE</strong></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><strong>ADD CONTACT: Camp Half-Blood Landline</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Work:</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Phone: (800) 009-0009</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Email:</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Notes:</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>SAVE</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>CALLING Camp Half-Blood Landline</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Transcript:</strong></b>
</p><p>
  <em> “Camp Half-Blood, Luke Castellan speaking.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p>
  <b>3min34sec</b>
</p><p>turning into a pine tree<br/>
greek myth turning into a pine tree<br/>
what to do if someone told me something they shouldnt<br/>
how to tell if you hvae a cursh qyiz<br/>
how to tell if someone has a crush<br/>
6:02pm</p><p>food nearby<br/>
resturaunt near em<br/>
cheeseburger near me with phone charger<br/>
6:32 pm</p><p>ares<br/>
ares mithlogie<br/>
Ares mythology<br/>
Ares mythology girlfriend<br/>
aphrodite<br/>
6:48 pm</p><p>waterdanl<br/>
Waterland water park directions<br/>
7:03 pm</p><p>athnea myth sdiper<br/>
girl scrad of spiders<br/>
what does it mean if you ride the thrill ride of love with a girl<br/>
caught on tv by accident<br/>
on live tv by accident<br/>
7:36 pm</p><p>nesw sally jackson percy jackson<br/>
percy jackson news<br/>
8:23 pm</p><p>why does everyone have daddy issues<br/>
rededit r/relationshipadivce<br/>
rededit r/relationshipadvice<br/>
8:32 pm</p><p>
  <b>VOICEMAIL: NO NEW VOICE MESSAGES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MONDAY, JUNE 7TH AT 5:32 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom</b>
</p><p>"Hi, Percy! You missed my last call, sweetie. Is anything wrong? Call me back when you have a chance. I love you so much and miss you while you're at school."</p><p>
  <b>PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YOU PRESSED 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>VOICE MESSAGE DELETED</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>how toundeltee a voicemail<br/>
how to undelete a voicemail<br/>
recevor accidentally deleted voicemail<br/>
recover deleted voicemail wikihow<br/>
can I recover voice messege android<br/>
deleted voicemail help<br/>
9:24 pm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. what time is it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Clock’?<br/>GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Calendar’?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>zebra talked to me hlep<br/>
talking to animals crazy<br/>
las vegas food near me<br/>
8:34 am</p><p>lotus hotel and casino reviews<br/>
8:37 am</p><p>
  <b>Google Play Store Search Results</b>
</p><p>lutos hetol and casino app<br/>
lotus hotel and casino app</p><p>
  <b>DOWNLOAD ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>YES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOWNLOADING...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Contacts’?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Clock’?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Calendar’?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>APPLICATION DOWNLOADED</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OPEN?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YES</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>time<br/>
4:23 am</p><p>what time is it<br/>
12:16 am</p><p>Whta yaer is it<br/>
date today<br/>
11:34 pm</p><p>what to do with unlimited money<br/>
sdudenly rihc<br/>
suddenly rich<br/>
12:04 pm</p><p>silent one hades<br/>
the rihc one greek myth<br/>
12:35 pm</p><p>sally jackson fceabook<br/>
sally jackson facebook<br/>
blue candy<br/>
blue food<br/>
google maps santa monica<br/>
sally jackson facebook<br/>
1:02 pm</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DOWNLOAD sally-and-percy-mother-son-dance.jpg FROM ‘Facebook.com’?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>IMAGE DOWNLOADED</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOWNLOAD dec-12-percy-sally-gingerbread-house.jpg FROM ‘Facebook.com’?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>IMAGE DOWNLOADED</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOWNLOAD percy-sally-montauk-2003.jpg FROM ‘Facebook.com’?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YES</b>
</p><p>
  <b>IMAGE DOWNLOADED</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>VIEW?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>what is a good deal for a mattress<br/>
6:34 pm</p><p>doa recording tsudios dardess<br/>
doa recording studios address<br/>
google maps<br/>
6:43 pm</p><p>good excuse to be dead<br/>
how do you die quiz<br/>
6:45 pm</p><p>rebeus defintion<br/>
erebus definition<br/>
6:56 pm</p><p>
  <b>NEW PHONE SET UP</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ADD CONTACT: Mom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Work: (XXX) XXX-XXX</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Phone: (XXX) XXX-XXX</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Email: sallyjackson@newyorkcandyshop.com</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Notes:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SAVE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ADD CONTACT: Annabeth Chase</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Work:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Phone: (XXX) XXX-XXX</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Email: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Notes: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SAVE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ADD CONTACT: Camp Half-Blood Landline</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Work:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Phone: (800) 009-0009</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Email:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Notes: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SAVE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Google Search Results</b>
</p><p>recover phone soaked in water<br/>
fix phone saltwater<br/>
phone fell in ocean help<br/>
recover images from broken phone<br/>
recover voice messages from broken phone help<br/>
8:03 pm</p><p>flights new york today<br/>
lax airport directions<br/>
8:16 pm</p><p>can you bring a sword on the plane with you<br/>
8:16 pm</p><p>plane anxiety tips<br/>
will the plane casrh<br/>
what to do before teakoff<br/>
what if the plane crashes<br/>
plane crash survival odds<br/>
sally jackson facebook page<br/>
how to put phone on airplane mode<br/>
9:45 pm</p><p> </p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
We’re on our way to Half-Blood Hill. Are you sure you’re okay, Percy?<br/>
<b>Read</b></p><p> </p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth</b><br/>
we cna trun back around and come with yuo if oyu need us<br/>
<b>Read</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Grover, Annabeth</b>
</p><p>wish me lukc guys. Just tell Chiron about erevything</p><p> </p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover</b><br/>
Don’t worry, Percy, you can count on us!&lt;<br/>
<b>Read</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CALLING Mom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Transcript: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom! Are you there?”</em><br/>
<em>“Percy! Oh, thank goodness. Oh, my baby.”</em><br/>
<em>“Mom, he said you’d come back... I almost didn’t believe it, I can’t believe you’re here---I’m on my way---”</em><br/>
<em>“Percy, honey, I just appeared this morning, your stepfather was so scared… just out of thin air, and I couldn’t remember anything---”</em><br/>
<em>“Mom…”</em><br/>
<em>“---and your stepfather told me you were a criminal and I said no, not my baby, not Percy, and he was so mad---Percy, honey, are you close, when are you getting here?”</em><br/>
<em>“I’m on my way, Mom... I’m in a taxi, don’t worry about me---”</em><br/>
<em>“Oh, sweetie, I was so worried about you---”</em><br/>
<em>“Mom, did he do something? You said he was mad---”</em><br/>
<em>“It’s okay, honey, just get here as soon as you can… tell me what happened, honey---”</em><br/>
<em>“...”</em>
</p><p>
  <b>8min43sec</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Google Search History</b>
</p><p>sucplture art contests<br/>
sculpture art contests<br/>
2:02 pm</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have to credit my inspiration for the image as Leslie Allen's 'A Lovely Beach Day'. <br/>I may add more images depending on how it goes, but,,, digital art is really hard.  Also, I'm not really sure how the formatting for this goes, but hopefully adding the image doesn't mess it up for you to view---let me know if the format gets weird for you. <br/>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. how to meut a group chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CStoll: hey precy we waited until you came back from your quest before adding you<br/>TStoll: ew ddin;t really think youd come bcak alive</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Camp Half-Blood Group Chat</b>
</p><p><b>CStoll: </b>
  <span>hey precy we waited until you came back from your quest before adding you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TStoll: </b>
  <span>ew ddin;t really think youd come bcak alive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Luke Castellan (Moderator): </b>
  <span>we’re really glad you did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>clarisse: </b>
  <span>no were not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>clarisse: </b>
  <span>prissy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>wienc: </b>
  <span>hi percy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sagarden: </b>
  <span>welcome</span>
</p><p>
  <b>fletch: </b>
  <span>hi percy!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>silenab: </b>
  <span>Hi xoxo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sleepythedwarf </b>
  <em>
    <span>turned off notifications for this group chat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>anonymousbear: </b>
  <span>hey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lee Fletcher: </b>
  <span>hey welcome!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry N: </b>
  <span>hi from the Apollo cabin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Beckendorf: </b>
  <span>hey, man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drew: </b>
  <span>hiya, Percy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>turniptulip3:</b>
  <span> hi percy!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>turniptulip3: </b>
  <span>damnit stoll dhange my naem back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TStoll: </b>
  <span>sorry cant understand you turniptulip3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>turniptulip3: </b>
  <span>i haev sydelxia</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Annabeth: </b>
  <span>welcome to the camp hlaf blood group chat, percy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Percy Jackson: </b>
  <span>uh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Google Search Results</b>
</p><p>funny<br/>
puns funny<br/>
youtbe funny<br/>
youtube funny<br/>
you ahd noe job<br/>
you had one job<br/>
iwastesomuchtime<br/>
why sacrifice lunch to greek gods<br/>
i hate sitting alone at lunch<br/>
ancient greek memes<br/>
sword fightign funny<br/>
12:23pm</p><p>archery how to<br/>
arhcery wikihow<br/>
how to string a bow<br/>
2:01 pm</p><p>ancient greek alphabet<br/>
how to read greke<br/>
grek duolingo<br/>
greek mythilgy quizlet<br/>
3:24 pm</p><p>arts and crafst gift for mom<br/>
easy arts and crafts for mom<br/>
arst n crasft for complete idiots<br/>
4:34 pm</p><p>funny<br/>
funny jokes<br/>
cute cat videos<br/>
r/awww<br/>
cerberus cute<br/>
obedience school<br/>
amricas funniest home videos<br/>
wtf fun facts<br/>
how to convince your mom you should get a pet<br/>
is it wrong to be glaad your stepfather died<br/>
jokes to make freinds with<br/>
how to make your dad proud<br/>
r/relationshipadvice<br/>
ocean sounds forsleping<br/>
ocean sounds for sleeping<br/>
8:04 pm</p><p>how to meut a group chat<br/>
how to mute a group chat<br/>
2:34 am</p><p>date today<br/>
9:45 am</p><p> </p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Mom</b><br/>
Percy, you know that I’ll love you no matter what, sweetie.<br/>
<b>Read</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Google Search Results</b>
</p><p>should I go home or not<br/>
how to make a big decision<br/>
pro con list tips<br/>
can i avoid making deicisoins forever<br/>
9:56 am</p><p> </p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth</b><br/>
hey hsould I save you a place at the lava wall<br/>
<b>Read</b></p><p><b>To: Annabeth</b><br/>
Luke and I are going to train together a little</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth</b>
Okay tell him hi from me!!<br/>
<b>Read</b></p><p><b>CALLING Camp Half-Blood Landline</b><br/>
<b>Transcript:</b></p><p><em>“Chiron...anyone...help…”</em><br/>
<em>“...”</em></p><p>
  <b>2min02sec</b>
</p><p><b>To: Mom</b><br/>
Hey mom, I’ll be comign home this afternoon</p><p><b>TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Mom</b><br/>
Great! I’ll have dinner ready.<br/>
<b>Read</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want me to do Percy's time at Yancy as a prologue, let me know. I'll do it if there's any interest! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>